The present invention relates to a modular food package particularly suitable for use in the fast food industry, and more particularly to a modular package that can be used as a stand alone, open ended, scoop type, package suitable for containing food items, such as french fries, potato cakes, cookies, pies, and such, or two, identical, units may be combined to create a completely enclosed, and interlocking package for a sandwich or other appropriate food items.
At present the prior art, in the fast food industry, provides open ended, or scoop type, packages particularly for fast food items such as french fries and potato cakes. Such packaged food items, when placed within a bag for carryout service, typically fall over spilling the contents of the open ended package. Further, within the fast food industry, larger food items, such as specialty sandwiches, are typically wrapped with a paper covering, placed within an open ended package, and delivered to the purchaser.